


Boy in the Closet

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, yuri is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: There's a boy in my closet, with hair the color of gold.He tells me he'l never grow old.





	Boy in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "There's a teenage boy covered in blood, living in my closet. He's kinda shy, but he's okay for a ghost."

There's a teenage boy, living in my closet.

His hair the color of gold. 

The look in his eyes is something fierce.

He tells me he'll never grow old.

 

There's a teenage boy, living in my closet.

His eyes the color of spring.

I could sit and talk with him for hours.

But by no one else is he ever seen.

 

There's a teenage boy, living my closet.

And right now he's older than me.

He talks loud and uses strange words.

But he isn't ever really mean.

 

There's a teenage boy, living in my closet. 

And we've been best friends for years.

I'm sixteen now, we're the same age.

But he still talks me through my fears.

 

There's a teenage boy, living in my closet.

And I think I'm in love with him.

When I brought it up, he turned away.

I can't ever seem to win.

 

There's a teenage boy, living in my closet.

And he's really, really scared.

He doesn't sleep, he doesn't dream.

But he's still trapped by his fears.

 

There's a teenage boy, living in my closet.

I said I love him; he loves me too.

But he could only stay the same,

While I only grew.

 

There's a teenage boy, living in my closet.

I run the inn we live in now.

He lays next to me at night sometimes.

I feel lucky for the love I have found.

 

There's a teenage boy, living in my closet.

While I am old and gray.

There's a time I won't be there anymore.

But that's not going to be today.

 

There's a teenage boy, living in my closet.

With hair the color of gold.

He's covered in blood, and a little shy.

But he's okay for a ghost.

 

There's a teenage boy, who used to live in my closet.

But now we're hand in hand.

Walking up a staircase.

And into the promised land.


End file.
